1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel lighting device for a vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to a technique for simplifying a support of a lamp unit and decreasing the number of components, thereby reducing cost and size.
2. Related Art
Some lighting devices for a vehicle, for example, some headlamps for a car can change an irradiating direction into vertically and transversely optional directions.
In a lighting device for a vehicle described in Patent Document 1, a lamp unit is supported on a bracket transversely tiltable and the bracket is supported on a vertically tiltable lamp body, and the transverse tilt of the lamp unit and the vertical tilt of the bracket are carried out using separate driving devices, respectively.    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-2004-227933 Publication
In the lighting device for a vehicle described in the Patent Document 1, it is necessary to separately provide a driving device for transversely changing an irradiating direction and a driving device for vertically changing the irradiating direction. Moreover, the lamp unit is not directly supported on the lamp body, but is supported on the lamp body through the bracket. For these reasons, the number of components is increased and cost is necessarily increased with an increase in a component cost and an increase in the required man-hours for assembly.